pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
Esta bien fucking bitch Tenías razón, pero debo admitir que además de la escritura, adoro entrar a hacer sufrir a los n00bs xd Y el ego un dia se va a pinchar y quedarás patética bitch again RPD: Si quieres cambiala, aunque creo que la tienes hace tiempo ~>Germán<~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 23:24 29 ago 2011 (UTC) tu, si tu(?) Ganaste, eres la visitante Nº999.999.999 :D tu modificaste el rincon emo(?) de la comunidad? cambia a los foo fighters ._. aunque sea por otra cancion de ellos mismos ewe(como walk xD) si es mucha molestia no los cambies xD Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 22:14 5 sep 2011 (UTC) hola amiga, no se si todavia te acordaras de mí xD, pero yo si me acuerdo de tipo jeoe, ammm...solo pasaba a saludarte y a decirte que porfin vuelvo a conectarme mas seguido en la wiki xD, bye, kiss Niccole, la expectacular chica pokémon... 23:16 5 oct 2011 (UTC) :D Muy bien gracias y tu, aver si algun dia te pillo conectada y hablamos...:D--Niccole, la expectacular chica pokémon... 19:01 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Placa de beta readers x3 Ejem, ejem, ejem... tras mucho tiempo de prácticas e ideas inútiles mías (?), ¡aquí está el diseño oficial de la placa de los beta readers de PE! :) Pero como dijiste en tu blog, antes hay que hacer una categoría con los que van a ser beta-reader. Hay que insistir a la gente que tenga una buena ortografía para que se apunte en el proyecto ED. PD: Cada uno podrá cambiar los colores y los Pokémon de la placa a su gusto :3 Sayo~ --The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 16:17 24 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Pues...no sé e.e, pero le dije a Jules que me desbaneara, pues todo adm. puede desbanaer y vi que ella edito hace tan solo unos minutos...asi que pense que estaria conectada a PE y le pregunte si me podria desbanear. Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 00:27 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Sip n.n Si jejeje, es la sorpresa de navidad que les estoy preparando, continuaré escribiendo Bisturí seguido y la histria tomara giros reversos como la transferencia misteriosa de los unicos tres médicos que conocen la verdad sobre el Claro azul, mientras tanto los otros miembros del personal médico trataran de reunir pistas sin llamar la atención de las camaras de seguridad que recientemente habian sido instaladas, pero no para vigilar intrusos, sino al propio personal de médicos que se enfrentará a lo peor en estos tiempos de misterio y trauma. -Sarume TUUU! (?) Te escribo porque, porque, porqueeeeeeee! Como has vuelto (?) Tienes que salir en mi novela ò3ó Bueno, si quieres :D Así que te dejo una fichita, pero necesito, al menos el nombre y la descripción física para ayer ò3ó! (?) Es decir, la necesito pronto así puedo escribir el cap 13 de la novela :D Hazlo por la novela ;3; Nombre: El sustantivo propio que tus padres te designaron para poder diferenciarte de los otros seres (?) (Con apellido please =3) Tu Historia: Aquí cuentas por qué estas en la academia, o como llegaste o ya sabes x3 xDD Puedes haber estado hace tiempo en el colegio, o llegaste hace años o ya tu ves xD Descripción Personalística(?): Descríbeme tu forma de ser, que te gusta hacer, que no, (Tus comidas favoritas, las que odias) Lo más te enfurece, miedos, etc, etc. Descripción Física: Como eres, si eres alta, flaca, gorda, nariz de lorito, bella como una rosa, tu entender :3 xDD Bonus: Si quieres agregar algún dato el que sea, puedes hacerlo =3 (Ah, si y pon en que club quieres estar) Ná más .3. Gracias >3< ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:25 20 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: Hazlo por Felison (????) Bitch (? Te dejo la ficha de mi novela Ghost's Voice que tanto esperabas (? para poder participar Nombre: 'La cosa por la que se te dice con apellido (? '''Edad: '''La que quieras '''Descripción de personalidad: '''Detallada para poder expresar bien tu personaje, como actúa, gustos, etc. '''Descripción física: '''Puede ser una descripción detallada o una imagen (Si usas imagen de preferencia que sea hecha por uno y no de Google) '''Cómo reacciona frente a espíritus: '''Solo si sos humano xd '''Historia: '''Cuenta como fue su vida hasta ahora, si sufrió por algo, si es un Gary Stu (? etc. '''Datos Extra: '''Por si quieres agregar algo que no está arriba, o si quieres ser espíritu o humano, etc. '''Firma: '''No seas estúpido/a (? Eso es todo Lexie (? xd Cuando la completes dejámela en la discusión '~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~ 01:15 24 dic 2011 (UTC) pretty pretty please(? hey,tu,como estan frances bean cobain y taylor momsen?ok,al grano,me retaron y bueh,quieres hacer un cuarteto conmigo,frances bean,y taylor?espero tu respuesta(?eso,chao (????okno,fuck your body lml [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'When she was just a girl']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'She expected the world']] 19:18 3 ene 2012 (UTC) la... batamanta(? fue coke e33e Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 19:06 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Liz-sama! :3 Tengo una pregunta: ¿podría ser admin? Por el momento Lau y Stan están de acuerdo en que lo sea. Me he dado cuenta de que hay pocos admins, y bueno, quiero ayudar. Pero quiero que sepas que he tomado esa decisión, ya que Mire se ha "ido" de PE temporalmente porque me dijo que está notando que hay mucho spam, en el chat se pasa yaoi y yuri y que hay ciertas personas que están provocando que otros users quieran irse. En general, que no se siente a gusto, y quiero ayudar a solucionar ese problema. Tampoco quisiera provocar peleas (que no creo que pasen, pero por si acaso -w-). Bueno, no sé si me he explicado del todo bien, pero me gustaría saber tu opinión. Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 15:55 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola señorita Alexia nosequewea Feliz cumpleaños a tii (8) (? si,es en menos de 2 semanas,pero por tu culpa te lo entrego hoy. no hay mas regalos Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:RegaloLizByKing.jpg Archivo:Elmo icon.gifSweetSacrifice Archivo:Yoshi_mini_icon.gif 22:53 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!!! :3 Bueno solo te quiero desear un feliz cumple quinceañera xddd bueno pasatela super bien, emborrachate (?? y espero que te guste este regalo que te hice :3 200 px es un glaceon y unas letras que dicen liz de color rosa que se ha salido de la línea (?? xd Tu amiga Marce te desea feliz navidad cumpleaños Archivo:Matt Ishida mini icon.gif★Sorato★ Forever! ~ Archivo:Sora Takenouchi mini icon.gif 20:04 17 abr 2012 (UTC) Eh, disculpa... Soy una nueva (no tan nueva, pero, nueva es nueva) y estoy haciendo pokenovelas y me preguntaba ¿Como se pone el borde y el color? Es que no quiero que me lo hagan, yo quiero aprender, asi que ¿Me enseñas porfavor? Gracias de antemano Tote2012XD (discusión) 03:38 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Si... Mi duda es que cuando copio los codigos de la Paleta de colores en el modo fuente, no sucede nada, solo se mueve al modo visual, no me da problema el ingles o cosas asi, solo los codigos esos, ¿Me lo explicarias? Tote2012XD (discusión) 19:58 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Por explicarme, ahora puedo ponerle colorete a las cosas que hago :3, Gracias de nuevo :3 Tote2012XD (discusión) 01:00 24 jul 2012 (UTC)